Stepping stones
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson was going to college at Thundera University. He was really looking forward to it. He was plenty excited. He was hoping to learn and hopeful get a good job. He was studying in their program for business he had dream of opening his own business. He is going to school with his girlfriend and soon life shows itself to be a fickle beast as it always is.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was going to college at Thundera University. He was really looking forward to it. He was plenty excited. He was hoping to learn and hopeful get a good job. He was studying in their program for business he had dream of opening his own business. Lion-o had quite a talent for it. He was very gifted with it. He was one for science and had a head for numbers. His father and mother were so proud of him.

Lion-o had a girlfriend. Her name was Liosia. They had been together since middle school. They were still dating. Both of them were happy. They were going to college together. Lion-o had just left and was eager to get there. He saw Liosia there at the college. "Hey Liosia I can hardly believe we are college students," Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Liosia said.

They were taking classes together. One of the classes they had together was family studies. "Okay you will chose your partner and for the whole time your are in this class until the college year ends you will act like a married couple.

"Liosia do you want to be my partner?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"Now that all of you have partners you will learn what it is like to be married," their teacher said.

Lion-o and had classes without Liosia such as his technology classes. Liosia had other classes without Lion-o she was getting a nursing degree so she was taking other classes.

Lion-o was in his tech design class and the students seemed nervous. "I heard he's and ex-marine!" one student said.

"I heard he failed a student for just being late one time," said another.

"I heard he knows every martial art," said a third.

"I heard he single handily defeated a gang that was going to mug him!" said a fourth.

"You guys aren't you blowing everything out of proportion?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes come on how can he be that bad?" said student who agreed with Lion-o.

Then the teacher came in. "Hello class I am Panthro Blacker. I know there are lots of rumors going around about me an they are not true, but the one thing that is true I do martial arts and that is the only thing the rumors that is true." Panthro said. Then Panthro saw Lion-o. "Well I'll be Lion-o Roarson, I haven't seen you since you were this big," he said showing the class how short Lion-o was when he last saw him.

"I don't remember," Lion-o said.

"You probably don't you were only three years old when I last saw you, I am friends with your father, we went to this school together." Panthro said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

Lion-o had no other classes so he decided to talk to Panthro. "So Panthro did you know mom?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh yes me and your mother are friends, in fact I was the one who convince your father to ask your mother out," Panthro said. "As you can see it worked out," he said.

"If it didn't work out I wouldn't have born," Lion-o said.

"That's true I was at their wedding and Leona's baby shower when she was pregnant with you and I came to the hospital the day you were born," Panthro said. "I held and you swung your little fist and popped me right here the nose," he said.

"I did?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes you sure did," Panthro said. "and for a baby who was now more the five hours old you had quite a punch!" he said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Then I was there for your Christmas when you were three, I gave you that toy scooter when couldn't get you to stop using it and come inside for lunch," Panthro said.

"Hey I still have that blue scooter, but I'm too big for it now," Lion-o said.

"I thought you were you loved that present, besides your dad was ticked because your mother's dumb brother told you there was a monster in the bathroom at Thanksgiving and you were still scared to go inside," Panthro said.

"Hmm that could be why dad doesn't like my uncle sometimes," Lion-o said.

"Yep," Panthro said.

"Well I better get moving," Lion-o said.

"I bet you do, I thought you had no other classes," Panthro said.

"I don't it's just my girl friend and I are planning on seeing a movie," Lion-o said.

"Well you better get going don't keep her waiting," Panthro said.

"I won't," Lion-o said and left.

"I think it's about time I gave Claudius a call it has been a while since I talked to him," Panthro said and pulled out his smart phone.

Lion-o was in his dorm getting ready. Bengali his roommate noticed while his dorm mates didn't know what to think. "I have a date tonight," Lion-o said. "Dinner and movie," he said.

"Lucky," one of his dorm mates said.

"Come on I'm sure you will go on a date soon," Lion-o said.

"Good luck on your date Lion-o," Bengali said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"So did you just meet this girl?" one of his dorm mates asked.

"No she's been my girlfriend since middle school, so we have been doing this for a while," Lion-o said.

"I see," the dorm mate said.

"Well I need to get going," Lion-o said. He enjoyed his date with Liosia very much he loved her very much. He wondered if the pretending to married thing would help show they were meant to be together and live happily ever after.

Only time would tell.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying their time in college and loving it. They were growing even closer and Lion-o got a ring he show it to Liosia. "Will you marry me?" Lion-o said.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were so happy. But Liosia didn't want to wait so she and Lion-o ran off got rings and went to a chapel to get married. "Liosia I don't think this is a good idea," her friend said.

"Come on it's fine," Liosia said.

"I think we should call our parents," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Liosia said.

They called and they were surprised Liosia want to go so fast after Lion-o proposal. "Liosia we are okay with you being with the one you love, just know what you are getting yourself into, remember no matter what happens we love you," her parents said.

"Lion-o we understand this completely but go for it, because we know how much you love Liosia, just know that this means you have to work with her as a team, remember no matter what happens son we love you," his parents said.

"Let's do this," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

They were ready to marry. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse and for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as you lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, and for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

Their friends and the college were stunned. The college wasn't that stunned it happened several times before. So they allowed Lion-o and Liosia to move into a nearby apartment building.

Lion-o and Liosia moved their stuff into their new apartment. "Okay we are all settled in," Lion-o said.

"We sure are," Liosia said.

It was almost Christmas and they were going to spend it with Lion-o's family. They heard meow as the were about to start the car and head to the store and do Christmas shopping. Lion-o got under the car and found a kitten of one of those new gene splice pets. The poor thing was really shivering. "Poor little guy," Lion-o said. He took him into the car.

"Lion-o was he under the car?" Liosia asked.

"Yes and he's cold," Lion-o said.

Liosia wrapped the kitten in her scarf. "We better take him to the vet," Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

They drove to the vets office. Lion-o and Liosia went inside with the kitten. The kitten was a stray no collar and no chip. Lion-o and Liosia had fallen in love with kitten and decided to adopt him. They went out and bought supplies when they went Christmas shopping and they picked up the kitten and named him Snarf and took him home.

They now had a pet. Snarf was eating food. It was almost Christmas vacation and Lion-o found out all the kennels were full. Lion-o's parents had no allergies so they decided to take him.

They made it. "Hi Lion-o," Leona said. "hello Liosia," she said. Then she saw Snarf. "Awe is this you two's new pet you told us about?" she asked.

"Yes his name Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Well he's cute," Leona said.

Snarf meowed and sniffed around Lion-o's parents house. "I have to go unload the stuff from the car," Lion-o said.

"I'll help you son," Claudius said.

They took the stuff out of the truck and took it inside. Lion-o put the presents under the tree and placed down Snarf's bed, food dish, water dish and food. Snarf began to meow. "Okay I know it's time to feed you," Lion-o said. He took a scoop of food and put it in the bowl and placed it down.

Snarf started to eat it.

Christmas day came and everyone woke up bright and early. They were opening presents Snarf was playing with the wrapping paper and bows. "That is just too cute," Liosia said watching Snarf.

Then it was time to go.

"See you again soon son," Claudius said.

"Be careful and continue to do good in college," Leona said.

"I will and I will miss you guys," Lion-o said.

"We will call you soon," Liosia said.

"So are you spending next Christmas with Liosia's family?" Leona asked.

"Yes we are, we spent Thanksgiving with them this year, so next year it will be Thanksgiving with you guys," Lion-o said.

"I hope by then we might have a grandchild," Claudius said.

"Claudius," Leona said.

"What?" Claudius said.

"Don't push them, it will happen when it happens," Leona said.

"Well we better get going if we want to get there before dark," Lion-o said.

"See again soon son," Claudius said.

"Yes and we love you," Leona said.

"Love you too bye," Lion-o said.

Lion-o, Liosia and their pet Snarf left.

It was now spring and Lion-o saw Liosia looking worried. "What's wrong Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"I am worried because my family has a history of multiples and sometimes it didn't go to well, so I am worried I may get saddled with more than one baby when I get pregnant and what may happen to them," Liosia said.

"Don't worry Liosia everything will be fine, I know if you do have multiples, whether twins, triplets, quadruplets or more I know our children will be dearly loved." Lion-o said and kissed her.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said.


End file.
